Gas turbines are generally known. Diverse cooling devices are also known for gas turbines. Such cooling devices essentially relate, however, to cooling in the area of a combustion chamber or a turbine section of the gas turbine, cf., for example, EP 0 988 441, which is concerned with cooling of the combustion chamber wall, or EP 0 791 127 B1, EP 1 245 806 A1; WO 01/55559 A1, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,249, all of which are concerned with the cooling of turbine blades.
In addition, an aircraft gas turbine having a compressor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,133. The compressor is tapped to cool the turbine using a tap line for removing compressed or partially compressed air, the tap line having a valve for setting the cooling air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,069 discloses a gas turbine having controllable cooling of the turbine blades, which are subjected to a hot gas. For this purpose, a ring element lies opposite a valve seat, which, due to different coefficients of thermal expansion, causes a changeable gap. The flow of the coolant is thus set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,738 also discloses a flow path for a coolant air system having a changeable gap, which the coolant air may flow through, for setting the cooling.
Adjustable cooling for gas turbines is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,340 and from U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,221.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,578 discloses a compressor housing of an aircraft gas turbine, in which the radial supports connecting an external housing and an internal housing of the compressor may have a heating or cooling medium flow through them to set the radial gap of the rotor blades of the compressor.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,437 discloses a device situated in the compressor housing for reducing the oscillations of the radial gap of freestanding guide blades of the compressor. The guide blade rings each have a base ring channel, i.e., situated in the compressor housing, for this purpose, which a heating medium may flow through. The ring channels are connected to one another by overflow channels, so that the heating medium may flow through the ring channels sequentially independently of the compressor operation.